narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5
Release Date for North America Does anybody know when it will release in North America? I've always wanted to play it. P.S When I press the sign button it won't sign, so Akatsuki101 wrote this. Ultimate ninja 5 : naruto shippūden 2 is coming out some time from september - december Where is a link providing the release date information of Ultimate Ninja 5: Naruto Shippuden? i also really want to know too because it was my birth day a few days ago and i wanted this game but i just found out that there is no realese date for america. if anybody knows the realese date PLEASE TELL ME ON MY TALK PAGE.--Bleach boy (talk) 04:42, December 26, 2009 (UTC) NO ENGLISH RELEASE?!? I read on saiyanisland that Ultimate Ninja 5 might not make an North America release, only for Europe! O.o I'll be pissed if they do dat! They wud lose out on a lot of money <.< is dis true? AMTNinja (talk) 16:23, 30 August 2009 (UTC) There is an English release just not an American release, remember that English is a European language -- (talk) 17:58, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Cover Does anyone know the english, pal, and australian cover?????Welimer2 (talk) 16:17, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Extra Story Modes? I remember, last time I looked at this page, that there was a note about some characters having their own story mode, apart from Naruto and Sasuke. It was very well-made, and made me excited; not only to hear Sasori's voice, but to play his story mode. The note listed "Naruto, Sasuke, Sasori, Gaara, and Rock Lee". I remember this list and the names in that set order. What happened to that? ~Pommy-Kun was Here!~ Mistake in the game In one side quest Hinata is able to distinguish real ninja from his shadow clones with her Byakugan, while in the manga/anime canon Byakugan users can't do that. Should we add this to the Trivia on this, Hinata's or Byakugan's page or this is unworthy to be in Trivia because it's game only or just mistake?--Erik1310 (talk) 16:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Assist Characters Weren't assist characters used in the original Naruto Ultimate Ninja? I remember you were able to choose an assist character and when you get the assist item you use it and the character you chose does some technique. So, I dont think assist characters should be considered as new. Dj q-pid (talk) 20:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Sasori playable while using himself Sasori is also playable while using himself, his REAL form. This is not listed in the page. I put it already, but if you think we should delete it, then go ahead. But I don't find any reason to delete it, since Sasori CAN use himself, and it's been proved. (Even I used him while playing) English Release? I don't think there was an English Release. If that was the case, there would be a translation, which there isn't. Unless the english release was simply just to make a copy of the original onto a PAL disc? --speysider (talk) 00:12, February 11, 2012 (UTC) There was an english release, but it was just a subtitled PAL release (talk) 17:42, February 21, 2012 (UTC) This game is the only ps2 ultimate ninja game that doesn't have english dialogue.-- 01:17, June 17, 2012 (UTC)